Severus Snape's Emotions
by InheritancecycleHarryPotterFF
Summary: The world is saved, but not in the conventional way, reader insert happens in a while. Severus and Harry talk. It's pretty much about how Severus Snape feels about certain situations. So yah have fun reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have this up on other sites so if it falls under the name Severus Snape's Emotions it is just me. It will eventually have a reader insert bit in it, just to warn you.**

Severus woke up sweating, he had another nightmare about that day the day Lilly Potter was murdered by the Dark Lord, the day he failed to warn her soon enough, the day he lost a piece of his soul. He started sobbing silently in his room as all of the emotions that he had kept cooped up in the furthest corner of his mind escaped.  
After a little bit of crying he stopped and locked up his emotions again securely, and went to down a glass of whiskey to prepare him for the day ahead of him sighing, it wasn't that he didn't like children it was that he didn't like how dumb and annoying they were sometimes.  
He went to brush his teeth and his greasy looking hair. "_Everyone thinks that my hair is greasy but it is actually really soft, if anyone ever cared_ _about me enough to touch me much less my hair. Only Lilly and I will ever know the truth about my hair. I guess that's for the best though I won't get distracted by young teens playing with it," _mussed Severus to himself. Just then a letter appeared right in front of him. He scowled thinking it was from Dumbledore, but much to his surprise it was from Harry Potter. He scowled even deeper at this not sure if he should open it or not he quickly checked if there were any spells on the paper, but there weren't any.

Dear Severus Snape,  
I am sorry for what my dad did to you and I know what it feels like to be bullied and to not have caring parents. My Uncle Vernon starves me and makes me do all of the cooking in the household he treats me like a house elf. The only difference between me and house elves is that I do not like to do the housework. Also, my cousin, Dudley uses me as a punching bag. So I do know what it feels like. Don't try to tell me otherwise Severus. And I am truly sorry about what my father did to you, Severus.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Harry Potter

'_That_ _was_ _what_ _he_ _wanted_ _to_ convey? _I wish I wasn't so conceited he really is Lily's son she flows through him the most. I wish I had seen that before, all of the signs were there, if I hadn't been so conceited. I will write a return letter of acceptance,'_ he thought to himself.

Dear Harry Potter,  
I accept your apology for what your father has done to me. The worst thing he did during his reign was taking Lily away from me. She was my only friend in the school, well my only true friend in the school. My one ray of sunshine, my one shard of hope, if not for her I probably would have committed suicide and would not be here today. You may or may not believe me but I loved your mother, so it crushed me when she married my greatest enemy, James Potter. And I do believe you, that you know what I feel like.  
Sincerely,  
Severus Snape  
Ps. You better not tell anyone about this.

He sent the owl off with the letter and went off to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Great Hall Severus sat at the head table aware of Harry staring right at him although he did not acknowledge it. He ate very little since he was anorexic. After eating the little portion on his plate he sat in silence quietly trying not to look in the direction of Harry.  
Finally he couldn't bare the attention from Harry any more and left the Great Hall to go to his privet quarters of the Slytheren dorm room. Most of the Slytheren's didn't know where his quarters was or how to get in to them if they did find them. He didn't have any windows, mainly because the Slytheren dorms are in the dungeons as well as potions classes. And since he doesn't have windows nobody can break in that way so Severus was safe in that way. Safe in his own quarters, safe from tricks and pranks from the Weasly twin's, safe from any student, any student at all. But not safe from himself, or his thoughts. Or the mark that he had to bear at all time, he had found no cure or obliteration for the mark. The Dark Mark.  
As Severus sat down on his bed a strange thought came into his head, "_How could Harry possibly know about that. Maybe he found the diary I put in the family pictures book that Hagrid made. But I carefully hid it within the book, he couldn't possibly have found it._"  
Now that the question was raised he knew that he couldn't take the normal 10 min nap while waiting for the school day to start. It was Saturday but there still was one class that he had to teach this morning and one in the afternoon right after lunch, thankfully they didn't have the boy wonder in them.  
He got off of his bed to go and get the potions room ready he snuck down the hidden corridor to the potions room peaking in from his concealed spot he made sure that there was no-one watching as he stepped into the room. He then slipped into the room and quickly slid the opening closed. He then prepared the lessons for that day on the board and set up all of the cauldrons and sat down behind his desk to grade the quizzes from yesterday.  
When he was finished grading the quizzes did his students finally start to pour in. He started to teach as soon as everyone was in the room. The topic was love potions and he was making the brew the hardest love potion of them all. After they had tried to make the love potion and only half of them succeeding as the succeeding ones were mainly the smart Ravenclaw's he told them that they would need to study harder in order to pass their O.W.L.S this year and a few pop quizzes he might throw in to the mix.  
When the class was over at 10:00 in the morning he was feeling better and went to his quarters to take a well earned nap after saving kids potions from exploding multiple times in a class session, and cleaning up the mess from a potion gone wrong which is always difficult when you stressfully have to ask if a student put the frogs gills in before the right time or if they didn't take them out at the right time because those two actions produce very similar results but if you use the wrong method to disable the mishap then it will only get worse.

**6 and a 1/2 hours later**

Severus wakes up, "Dam! How long did I sleep!"  
"Its ok Master Professor Snape, Dwinky saw you teach your class in your sleep," said a small house elf one that had annoyingly taken to Severus and wouldn't stop following him around. House elves another thing that he wasn't safe from in his own quarters. "You acted just like normal scolding kids for blowing up their potions and stopping other kids from blowing up theirs just in the nick of time and cleaning up other kids messes and scolding them and..."  
"Dwinky! Shut up already! I get it!" Snape roared. Dwinky blinked twice and knowing that it was a figure of speech from the last time he rambled on and on, apologized and told Severus that he didn't miss lunch and that he made sure that Severus exited his quarters acceptably without bed head and his clothes weren't wrinkled and that Severus told his second class that he was expecting them to wright a 1 page essay for next class on love potions.  
"No-one even knew that you were asleep," he finished. Severus knowing that the house elf had done him a favor nodded in thanks and got out of bed and took a hot shower before getting ready for dinner.  
As he made his way to the Great Hall he chanced by a couple snogging in a back passageway and sneeringly took 20 points from both of their houses and made it clear to them that those actions were not acceptable by awarding them detention at separate times in his office to take the time to clean out all of the caldrons.  
He sat down at the head table and watched as the students came pouring in for dinner and Dumbledore starting dinner with how many points each house had at that time and that they could eat. Severus looked at all of the meal choices and took a Chicken Cesar salad and ate as daintily as he could the salad. And left the Great Hall as soon as he could to get to bed because he felt Harry Potter watching him yet again.  
As soon as he entered his chambers he noticed the letter on his bed and picking it up read the letter:

Dear Professor Snape,  
I am sorry if I have caused any problems for you today and hope you had a nice day, well as good as it normally is. I only found out about how my Dad and Godfather treated you from a strange diary that I found in my family photo book. I have ruled that it was my Mother's but I don't think that Hagrid would have put it in the book because it was put in with powerful magic and he can't do magic since his wand was snapped in half and he was expelled. Although you think that you were sneaky in hiding it in the book you did one thing wrong you didn't conceal your magic. I wanted to find out how moving pictures worked so I put a magic tracing spell on it but it didn't work on the photos it worked on your spell and I found the diary, funnily enough the tracing spell that I used also tells you the maker of the spell so I knew that it was you Severus. I also didn't know that you and my Mother were such good friends.  
Yours truly,  
Harry Potter


End file.
